


Птицы

by faikit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки снится сон</p><p>В подарок прекрасной qazanostra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Птицы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qazanostra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/gifts).



Баки часто снится зима. Белоснежное поле, почти за горизонтом обрывающееся рядами елок с такими же белоснежными макушками. Слоистые облака, брюхатые обещанием скорой метели, медленно ползут к востоку.  
Ему нужно на запад. Но всеобъемлющая тишина, тяжелая и давящая, не дает пошевелиться. У него есть задание, и он обязан его выполнить. Провал грозит дестабилизацией, и эта мысль нагоняет почти животный страх. Страх каким-то образом ассоциируется с тишиной, и он выпускает в воздух очередь, поднимая на крыло грай смоляных птиц. Вороны уносятся в белесое небо, такое низкое, что кажется - они вот-вот разобьются о небесную твердь, рухнут вниз изломанными линиями, раскрасят снег черно-красными пунктирами.  
Он тоже хочет разбиться, чтобы больше не помнить и не чувствовать, как ломается его воля под чьей-то чужой. Падает в снег автомат, и раскрываются по обе стороны от плеч два сильных крыла - вороное и хромированное. Если захотеть, он пробьется сквозь небеса к солнцу. Он хочет. Земля уходит из-под ног, ветер подхватывает его, как сухой лист, опрокидывает на спину и… Баки просыпается.  
Нет ни снега, ни поля, ни птиц. Крыльев тоже нет. Есть маленькая комната, ущербная луна в окне, горячая ладонь на щеке.  
\- Тш-ш-ш, - шепчет Стив, прижимает к себе, согревая замерзшие плечи. - Это всего лишь сон. Только сон.  
Баки переводит дыхание, утыкается лицом ему в шею и прикрывает глаза. Под закрытыми веками мечутся черные птицы, и среди них одна с серебристым крылом.


End file.
